Kingdom of Heaven (Score)
}}| }}} - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:100%; text-align:center; background-color:teal;" class="summary" | Composed By: Harry Gregson-Williams |- } | Released 2005 - }} } | Genre * Epic * Classical * Rock - }} } | Length * 62:03 Original * 167:17 Complete Score Edition - }} } | Label * Sony Classical Original * Sony Classical Complete Score Edition - }} } | Producer Harry Gregson-Williams - }} |} Kingdom of Heaven Soundtrack is the film score to Ridley Scott's motion picture of Kingdom of Heaven. The soundtrack was composed, co-orchestrated and conducted by Harry Gregson-Williams,and performed in large part by Gavyn Wright and the London Session Orchestra, and released by Sony Classical on April 26, 2005. It is a medley of choral hymns featuring Catherine Bott and Iestyn Davies, instrumentals and percussions, and full orchestral performances. Uncredited music features Jerry Goldsmith, Graeme Revell, and Marco Beltrami. Another version is the Complete Score edition which contains almost all of the music from the film itself - mainly from Kingdom of Heaven Director's Cut. Track Listing Original Soundtrack Track Listing #Burning the Past (2:48) #Crusaders (1:41) #Swordplay (2:01) #A New World (4:21) #To Jerusalem (1:38) #Sibylla (featuring Lisbeth Scott) (1:49) #Ibelin (2:05) #Rise a Knight (2:43) #The King (5:45) #The Battle of Kerak(5:36) #Terms (4:29) #Better Man (3:29) #Coronation (3:03) #An Understanding (4:13) #Wall Breached (3:43) #The Pilgrim Road (4:07) #Saladin (4:44) #Path to Heaven (1:38) #Light of Life - Ibelin Reprise (featuring Natacha Atlas) (2:10) Complete Score Track Listing CD1 #France 1184 (1:21) #Crusaders (1:12) #Burning The Past (1:55) #I Am Your Father (2:53) #I Am Your Father (Alternate) (2:55) #Priest Death (2:12) #After Godfrey (0:51) #After Godfrey (Alternate 1) (1:02) #After Godfrey (Alternate 2) (0:51) #Murder (0:26) #Swordplay (1:46) #Swordplay (Alternate 1) (1:44) #Swordplay (Alternate 2) (1:38) #Ambush (2:39) #Eyes Wide Shut And... (0:35) #Path To Heaven (0:57) #To Messina (0:49) #New World (1:33) #Godfrey Dies (2:55) #Godfrey Dies (Alternate 1) (1:32) #Godfrey Dies (Alternate 2) (0:44) #Ship Wrecked (2:47) #Saracen Fight (0:37) #Saracen Fight (Alternate) (0:36) #To Jerusalem (1:37) #Golgotha (1:28) #Golgotha (Alternate) (1:21) #My Lord (3:39) #My Lord (Alternate) (0:57) #Religion (0:41) #Raid (2:05) #Good Knight (0:57) #Two Faces (1:06) #Two Faces (Alternate) (1:19) CD2 #The King (3:02) #The Pilgrim Road (2:16) #Ibelin (2:09) #Sibylla Visits (1:55) #Washing (1:57) #Caravan Road (2:37) #Kerak Castle (2:35) #The Battle Of Kerak (3:47) #The Battle Of Kerak (Alternate 1) (3:46) #The Battle Of Kerak (Alternate 2) (3:00) #The Battle Of Kerak (Alternate 3) (2:54) #The Battle Of Kerak (Alternate 4) (2:38) #Terms (4:27) #Guy Power (1:24) #An Understanding (2:25) #Marry Sibylla (1:43) #Better Man (1:42) #The King Is Dead (3:53) #The King Is Dead (Alternate) (3:08) #Templar Fight (1:11) #Leprosy (3:21) #Rape And Pilage (1:58) #Kill The Messenger (2:00) #To War (2:45) #Desert Thirst (3:15) #Corale (1:38) #They're Here (1:34) #They're Here (Alternate 1) (0:50) #They're Here (Alternate 2) (2:07) CD3 #Rise A Knight (2:46) #Almaric's Peerage (1:24) #Fireballs (1:45) #Fireballs (Alternate) (1:45) #2nd Day Of War (3:31) #2nd Day Of War (Alternate) (3:34) #Haircut (1:07) #Flag Up (2:34) #Night Burial (1:38) #Night Burial (Alternate) (1:39) #Door Into Jerusalem (2:19) #Wall Breached (3:01) #Wall Breached (Alternate) (2:47) #Ask For Terms (1:23) #Everything (2:33) #Muslim Jerusalem (2:23) #Muslim Jerusalem (Alternate) (2:29) #Smelly Wood (0:47) #Ibelin Song (2:11) External Links * Kingdom of Heaven soundtrack at Amazon.com Category:Music